Men in Black 3: Agent XX
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Remember when your favorite MIB agents, J and K, successfully defeated Serlenna? Think they finally got rid of her? Think again. The agents need special help from a young girl. That girl is Agent XX, or Anna Parks. And she packs a serious punch!
1. Chapter 1

Men In Black: 3 *I don't not own any of the characters! I added a character and I know this isn't the 3rd one. This is my version of the 3rd one. Plus, i wrote this before the 3rd one came out. Enjoy :.)

Chapter One

Remember the Men In Black? After defeating Serleena, J and K kept fighting aliens hidden as good as they can. But there always is a neuralyzer. But more cases of extra terrestrial have been in New York. Other Agents were always busy so none had time to help Jay or Kay. So what to do? Hire 'Agent XX' of course.

Agent K, Agent J, and Frank were riding around keeping a good eye on the town when Zed calls in: "I hear you two need extra help?"

Frank got in the front seat. "Don't forget me pops!"

Zed continued. "Anyway, I like you to meet me in my office ASAP."

J and K nodded and were on their way. It took them 20 minutes to get to the headquarters.

"Yea sir?" J and K stepped into his office.

"Please," Zed got up. "come with me."

J and K looked at each other. "Yes sir."

They took an elevator downstairs. A curly blonde-haired teenager was sitting in a chair with black sunglasses on.

"Uh…sir?" J asked Zed. "This is MEN In Black. Usually, ladies would man down the fort here…"

Zed ignored the comment. "This is Agent double X. But you may call her Anna. She is from our British MIB Program."

She had a black strapless satin lace shirt. But she had a short trench coat on Anna also had black skinny jeans along with black high heel leather boots what went to her knee. "Hi, nice to meet you both." She had a British accent. She took her sunglasses off, showing her gorgeous light blue eyes. She shook their hand. "Zed, how old is she? Is she experienced?" K asked.

"She is 16-years-old and she is not experienced. But she is the best you've got."

Frank gasped. "Well, hellloooo gorgeous."

Agent XX giggled. "Nice dog you got there."

K pushed him back. "How unprofessional." K awkwardly laughed.

"How come we never heard of her?" J asked.

"She is a secret government agent, that's why."

"Then how come she was never around when Serleena came to town?"

Zed stopped him. "I don't know…"

A alarm went off in the place. "Can I trust you 4 to do the job in NYC?"

Agent XX nodded. "Yes sir."

Zed looked at the men.

"Show her the equipment. And Anna, Frank will be your partner."

Frank whispered his victory. "Yes…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A room with the weapons and the neuralyzers were there. "Here, take this."

J threw her the smallest gun there. The Noisy Cricket.

"What? A midget gun?!" She examined it.

J laughed. "I had to get that. But it matches you perfectly." He laughed, almost busting a gut.

Anna punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up."

K got between them. "Lets get going. By the way, do you have a permit?"

Anna nodded. "Yea, why?"

Agent J and K are passed out in the back seat while Frank and Anna are in the front.

"See what I have to put up with?" Frank joked.

Anna laughed. "Its fine. I don't mind the extra practice."

Frank took matters into his owns paws. "Do you like singing?"

She smiled. "Im a girl, of course I do."

Frank popped in a CD "And I learned to get along! And so you're back from outer space! I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face! I should have changed that stupid lock! I should have made you leave your key! If I'd've known for just one second you'd be back to bother me! Go on now go, walk out the door!"

Then agent K and J darted up from sound sleep. They said at the same time. "Shut up!"

Frank popped out the CD.

"Killjoys…"

Anna petted him. "Its fine PIC."

He looked up at her. "What?"

She giggled. "Partner In Crime!"

He laughed. "That is so lame…"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna! There is an alien one hundred feet away from you." Zed reported.

"On it sir!" Anna slammed on the breaks to a sudden stop.

"J!K! Get your lazy asses up! Alien at 1'o clock!"

J and K sprang into action.

"Stay here Frank…" Anna petted him.

"Here!" K threw her a weapon.

"Now THAT'S a weapon." Anna smiled.

K rolled his eyes and threw J his weapon. They were ready for action…but where is it?

"Anna! Where is the mon-"

the invisible monster threw K against a building.

"Hey you bastard!" Anna fired the weapon and it hit him.

"Good shot, but how can we see the invisible?"

Anna thought fast. "Paint!" Anna ran to the store. "Stall as much as you can!"

J looked back at the monster. "Sure…no problem." He went over to it. "Hey, you big ugly piece of crap!" He looked around. Quiet. "Huh?"

Then he was hit but landed on soft grass.

Anna had black paint with her. "Here monster monster!"

Anna was gifted with sensitive hearing when she joined the MIB. She turned around and threw paint at it. "Gotcha you bastard!"

She ran to J. "Are you ok?" She helped him up.

"Yea, here." He threw her the Noisy Cricket. "Shoot him!"

The alien showed itself and had his mouth open. She shot the alien and he exploded. Anna got shot back against the building. J ran over as quick as he could and helped her up.

Zed called over her ear piece. "Good work Agent XX."

She was breathing heavily. "You forgot to mention it was invisible sir."

He gasped. "Did I?"

Anna heard the sarcastic in his voice. "Just a small test on your part sir."

He laughed. "And you passed."

Anna shook her head. "Lets go get K."

He was inside eating.

J and Anna looked at each other. "Want to join him?"

They walked in without Frank.

"Can you get my food in a doggy bag?" Frank laughed.

J and Anna looked at him.

"I will shut up now." He looked away.

They both said at the same time. "Good idea."

J triggered the Statue of Liberty and erased their memories of the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They walked out.

"Hey, its getting pretty late." K told them.

Agent XX agreed. "Yes sir." She flipped her watch up. "Zed, come in Zed."

J bumped K with his elbow. "Why don't we have that?"

K slowly turned to him then turned back to Anna. "What is it Agent XX?"

She walked over to J and K. "We are done with our mission, request to get sleep and meet back tomorrow?" He laughed a bit. "Permission granted."

She shut it off and saluted them. "See you tomorrow, no?" She grabbed Frank and put him with them and drove off. An hour later, Anna arrived home. She tossed the keys and her MIB badge on her loveseat and went into her room to find a man with two heads.

"Who are you?!" She took out her MIB gun.

"Oh, ya know, a fan." He replied

Anna wasn't convinced and still pointed the gun at him. "Who are you? That was the last time I will ask without arresting with a warrant."

A smaller version of the man in front of her poked out of his backpack. But it was only a head attached to a long body.

"Is this the broad?"

Anna gasped. "I did not see that coming…"

Scrad stuffed him back. "Shut up Charlie!"

Anna didn't want to shoot.

"No need to explain. We know that you work for the Men in Black as Agent double X."

Anna looked at him as an innocent alien. She put her gun away. Anna flipped her blonde curly hair back. "Are you in trouble? I could help you."

A woman with black hair came from the other room with Anna's badge.

"Anna Parks. Agent XX."

Anna tried to run and her tentacle hands tripped her. She bit her lip and blood ran down the side of her mouth. Anna had a knife in her boot and chopped them.

She retracted them. "Ow! You little brat!"

Anna grabbed her keys and ran to HQ.

Scrad turned to Serleena. "What now?"

Serleena laughed a bit. "We will catch up with her."

J and K were talking to Zed in his office. J looked out the glass window and say Anna come through the elevator bleeding. "K! Anna is in trouble!"

K looked out the window with him. "She is heading this way. We will bring her here and we can talk to her in private."

Zed nodded.

Anna ran up the stairs and met them on the way. "Agent Anna, what's going on?"

Anna caught her breathe. "I don't know. A man with two heads was in my apartment."

J and K looked at each other. "Scrad and Charlie."

Anna nodded. "All I know is that the small head is Charlie."

They grabbed her and dragged her to Zed's office. "Tell me what happened Anna."

She took a deep breath. "I walked in my apartment and I heard Charlie say "Is this the broad?" Then, a woman with black hair that went to her shoulders and it was curly."

J shook his head. "Impossible. It couldn't be Serleena. Jeff ate her."

Zed shook his head. "Well, there is a possibility that she blasted through the worm and lived."

Anna stood up. "What does she want with me?"

Zed shrugged. "I don't know. But for right now, stay here. You will be sleeping in the guest quarters."

Anna nodded. "Yes sir."

K stopped her. "But get washed up first."

Anna nodded.

J turned to Zed. "What now?! She is being hunted by Serleena and you give her a place you know she can get into easily?"

K put a hand on his shoulder. "Enough J."

Meanwhile, Anna slid her MIB card and entered the room. Anna closed the door behind her and Serleena grabbed her neck and held her up.

"Hello Anna." She chuckled.

Anna tried to unleash herself from her clutches, but nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you want from me?!" She managed to speak out.

Scrad and Charlie laughed from behind her. "Are you dumb?"

Serleena looked at him. "No, that would be you."

Anna laughed a bit.

Scrad was a little embarrassed.

"You see, when I failed to capture the Light Goddess and escaped from that worm, I needed an accomplice with this airhead."

Anna couldn't breathe.

Serleena dropped her and she was coughing, gasping for breath.

"Well, I work for MIB. What are you after anyway?"

Serleena laughed. "Why do you think you're a special agent? I tapped into Zed's computer and found out that your heart is a priceless crystal that can take down MIB. All the aliens and humans would be mine!" Anna couldn't believe it. Why didn't J, K or Zed tell her? Did they think she would be irresponsible? Or keep it a secret and she tapped in on purpose?

Anna got up. "Well, you cant have my heart!"

Scrad held her back. Serleena got out a weird gun and it was charging up.

K busted through the door. "Serleena, you are under arrest for assaulting an MIB agent."

Serleena hissed and busted through the window with the two knuckle heads.

K helped her up. "Are you ok?"

Anna nodded. "Yes sir. Why didn't you tell me that my heart is a crystal that can enslave MIB and the aliens?"

K sighed. "Because we knew she would come after it eventually, it wasn't a problem then. But now she knows, now it is a problem."

They were all up in Zed's office. Frank was on Anna's lap.

"Can I warm up your heart sweet cheeks?" Frank joked.

Anna laughed. "No thank you."

Zed finally talked. "Maybe you should go home? If she shows up, fight her off. Or, page me by pressing this."

He walked over with a wrist band. "This little black button will page them. It will give away your location." Anna nodded and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Zed dismissed her.

Anna waved at K. "Could you come with me Agent J?"

Agent J nodded. "Yes ma'am"

They left the building to her car.

"Thanks for everything." She reached up and hugged him.

J nodded. "Do you want me to spend the night?"

Anna felt safe around J and K.

"Sure." She smiled.

K and Frank left the building.

"Where can we crash?" K asked.

"On my loveseat and or my couch."

He nodded.

They arrived at her apartment. The door was still open but nothing was stolen.

"Do you think she is in here?" K asked.

Anna just strolled in. "No, she left a long time ago."

They shrugged at each other and crashed on the couch.

Anna changed into pink plaid shorts with a white tank top.

J walked in. "Keep the wrist band on just in case."

Anna nodded. "Yes sir."

He laughed. "Just call me J."

She laughed a bit. "Ok Jackass J."

He pushed her back a bit. "Ok, that's enough…ass Anna."

Anna laughed. "Good night J, K and Frank!"

She slid her bedroom doors shut. Not a minute later, Frank was scratching on her door. Anna got up and slid it open and Frank ran in. He got comfortable on her bed.

Anna laughed and slid the doors shut again. "Ok fine."

He laughed. "I win."

She turned off her lights and cuddled with Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Frank was waken up by Anna in the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he barged in.

"Im going to the store. I need to get us breakfast in the morning."

Frank looked at the time. "5 in the morning?"

Anna was done straightening her curls. "How do I look?"

Frank nodded. "Well…"

Anna shhed him. "Lets go."

Anna slipped her TOMS on, grabbed her keys and drove to WalMart. "Wait here."

Frank saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

She kissed him on the head. Anna went inside and got done checking out some food.

She tapped on the window and smiled. "Did you miss me?" She asked Frank.

"Oh yea, I cried for HOURS and eating my weight in chocolate."

Anna threw the food in the back. "Don't be a smart ass."

Then they turned their attention to people screaming and running out of the store.

"What's going on?!" Anna got out.

"Here, take this." Frank scooted the gun towards her.

She reached her arm in and took the gun.

"Do you want me to call J and K?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, and tell them it's an Alpha Red. They will know."

Frank nodded. "What is an Alpha Red?"

She shook her head. "I will explain later."

Anna ran into the store and dodged a gun fly by her head. "This has Serleena written all over it!"

Anna ran toward the laughing evilly. "Freeze Serleena!"

She showed Serleena her badge. "You are under arrest for assaulting an MIB agent and disturbing the peace."

Serleena turned to her. "Well if it isn't the MIB's princess."

Anna pointed the gun at her. "Surrender or die!"

Serleena tied her up in her tentacles and held her in the air. "You and what army?"

Then a strong blast went through the tentacles and Anna was dropped. Serleena turned to the front door. It was J and K.

"You're just in time!" Anna yelled.

"Get away from her!" Yelled K.

Anna was hiding on the other side of the store. Anna had a great shot at her head but her gun was defected.

"Dammit! Why now?!" Anna shook the gun.

Scrad grabbed her wrists, flung the gun out of her hand and held her back.

"Haha! Who's the dumb one now?" He snikered.

Anna back kicked his crotch. "Still you." She blew him a kiss and ran off. "Frank, come in Frank!"

He answered the car phone. "What is it?"

"Im going to need another gun. Can you get it for me?"

He laughed. "Which one?"

She had an evil smirk. "The Noisy Cricket."

He nodded. "On my way."

Anna closed her watch and watched the fight from a far.

Serleena blew them back with her hands.

"Hey!" Anna shouted.

She turned to Anna.

"Oh crap!" Anna ran into Scrad and Charlie.

"You are going to pay you little brat!" He handcuffed her to a pole.

"Dammit!" K was worried now."Serleena!" He yelled.

She turned to him. "Too old for this job K?"

Frank came in and everyone looked to him. Frank froze. "Am I intruding?"

Anna shook her head. "Run Frank!" Anna yelled.

Scrad ran after him.

Anna couldn't break the handcuffs, they were weird.

Serleena laughed. "I will be taking that heart to the earth now."

She outstretched her hand.

"Over my dead body!" Anna yelled.

J gasped.

"Never say that to an alien stupid." Serleena told her.

J tackled her down but she pushed him off and blasted him across the store.

K shot at her.

"You ass!" Serleena uncuffed her and took off with her to god knows where.

"Agent A!" K yelled at her.

Scrad waved his arms. "What about me?!"

One of her tentacles grabbed him. He waved before K tackled him.

"No! Zed is going to have our asses on a silver platter!" J got up and only had a bloody nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anna woke up tied to the pillar from a building.

Serleena and Scrad looked up at her. "Wakey Wakey!"

Anna struggled but it didn't work. "Get me out of here!"

They laughed.

"Fat chance." Scrad said. "I will be taking that Heart of Good and Evil now."

Anna moved her hand and pressed the tracking device on her watch.

"Hold still now." Serleena chuckled.

Anna stopped her. "Wait! Am I an alien or just special?"

Serleena sighed. "You're not an alien, your ancestors were rulers and it was transferred to you."

Anna didn't know that. "Oh, so just special. Im cool."

Serleena rolled her eyes. "Enough talk you twit."

Scrad gave her the same special gun again.

Anna was fearful. To stall, Anna stopped her again. "Is it going to hurt?"

Serleena laughed. "Only a lot."

Charlie came out of the bag. "Good one Serleena."

She turned to him. "Thank you."

Scrad and Charlie watched Anna struggle. She pressed a button and started charging. "Only a few second away from it being mine."

Scrad got inches away from her. "NOW who is the dumb one?"

She kicked him and he dodged in time. "Shot her! Shoot her now!"

Anna laughed a bit.

"Here I come Heart of Good and Evil."

Anna closed her eyes. Then the gun shot at her heart! Anna was in excruciating pain. Her pink crystal heart was in front of her. She lost consciousness.

"Finally! It's mine now!" Her pink shiny heart was in her hands.

"What now?" Scrad asked.

"We are going to broadcast it in town." They laughed while poor Anna was tied and unconscious. Not to mention the big hole in her chest.

Back at Zed's office, J and K got a signal. "It's Anna!"

Zed sighed. "Don't screw this up you two!"

K and J saluted.

Frank was a bit uneasy.

"Are you ok?" K asked him.

Frank shook his head. "I didn't give her the gun in time…"

K kneeled down by her. "Don't worry. We will get her back. Don't beat yourself up."

Frank nodded. "Yea…ok…"

They drove to the building and ran up the stairs to see the worst image ever. Anna was still tied there. "Damn! The trail must be cold by now!" J sighed.

Frank ran up and barking to her. "Anna!" But nothing.

K took some water from the ground and splashed it in her face. "Agent Anna?"

Still nothing.

J was more mad. "I will kill you Serleena!"

K calmed him down. "Don't worry, we will get her and Anna back."

Frank sat there with disappointment on his face.

Screams were coming from the other side of town.

"Let's go!" They ran toward the stairs but stopped a few feet away.

Frank shook his head. "I want to stay here."

J and K looked at each other. "Can you handle it?"

He nodded. "Yes, now go!"

They took off to jumped in the car. "Press the red button."

J pressed it and they shot off to save the alien and human race.

"Feel my terror!" Serleena laughed. The heart was above her head in her hands. Pink blasts came from the her heart. "After earth, then the universe!"

J and K rolled up. "You are going down Serleena!"

She blasted them. "Good luck with that!"

Meanwhile, Frank laid down by her feet. "This will be over soon. J and K will get your heart back."

Serleena kept blasting them but no good.

J blasted the heart of her hand. Thankfully, it did not break when it hit the road.

Serleena turned to the heart then to J.

"You bastard!" She grabbed him and K blasted her tentacles again.

"Thanks K!"

Serleena gasped. "That really hurt!"

K chuckled. "Good."

J ran for the heart but Scrad got it first.

"Serleena!" He yelled.

She turned and J punched him in the face and he had the heart.

"No!" Serleena picked up a car and threw it at him.

But he dodged and missed it by an inch.

"Over here!" K yelled.

J threw it and he caught it in his jacket.

"Give it back!" Serleena damanded.

It was just enough distraction for J to yell.

"Hey Serleena!"

She turned around. "What now?!"

J blasted her head off.

K turned his back to the guts and blood that shot from her, protecting the crystal heart. Everyone in the world had their jaws dropped.

They put on their glasses and shot off Statue of Liberty. "That was a big earthquake! Everyone go home and go to sleep. This will all be over in the morning."

Everyone shrugged and did that.

K held up the crystal to the sun. "Isn't it gorgeous?" K asked.

J nodded. "Yes it is. We have to get back to Anna."

They nodded and drove to Anna on top of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Frank was still by her feet. "Hurry up…"

J and K busted through the door. "Frank! We have the heart!"

He wagged his tail. "Hurry!"

They untied Anna and laid her on the ground. J checked her eyes. They were a bright pink.

"Come on, before she is gone!" Frank impotently said.

They held the heart in the air and a pink light shot from space to the heart, charging it. The heart floated and Anna as well! The heart safely was planted inside her chest and the hole was patched. Anna's eyes flashed open and they were blue again. Anna was gently placed back on the ground and landed on her knees. Frank barked and jumped on her, licking her face.

Anna smiled . "Frank, ok!" She laughed and stood up.

"J! K!" She ran to them and hugged them. "Thank you!"

In a long time, K actually smiled.

The next day, they were all back in Zed's office. Anna was dressed in her black outfit and was standing in front of his desk. J and K were on each side of her.

"In honor of your battle, you three-"

Frank barked.

"Four. Are promoted to head of MIB."

Anna saluted. "It's an honor sir."

Then Scrad came in with handcuffs.

"What do we do with Serleena's accomplice?"

Zed looked at Anna. "It's for you."

Anna walked up them. "Put him in a galactic security cell. No one goes in and no one comes out without my permission, got it?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Scrad was speechless. "Wow cupcake…"

Anna turned around and sat on Zed's desk. "What now?"

K and J looked at each other. "Want to go get some ice cream?"

Anna grabbed the keys. "You had me at ice cream." They laughed and followed her out the door.

THE END!


End file.
